Bellwall ship
by Truestm
Summary: All about little army II and the ships in it. (Mainly Emi and Miho, which was also the origional title.) This story will follow the same themes as the show, mixing tank combat with slice of life. It will be of Emi and Miho mostly, but Emi wasn't in the character list because apparently little army isn't important enough so... Tanoshimu.
1. Phase 1

Ok, so this is my first story on this site and I hope you enjoy it. This story picks up right where "Girls Und Panzer - Little Army II, chapter 11" ends.I will be calling the Tiger P simply the 'Porshe'. I recommend listening to watch?v=Bwr-9_LvygA  
while you read for extra tension.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

-Phase 1-

The four Bellwall tanks all fired. A shell hit the Type 89 dead on, disabling it instantly (and also flipping it). Two of the shells landed next to the StuG, causing it to do a barrel roll and detracking it, but not disabling. The last shell went right  
over the Panzer IV.

"Good. You three make sure they can't regroup. I'll duel Miho 1 on 1." Emi ordered. 'Her sister was in the same kind of tank as me, and lost...This is too risky of a plan, but I have to do this!' Emi thought, she had never told the third reason to anyone,  
not even Hitomi. "Baka-washiba squad, take the belts off their tanks if you can, and just plain buy us time." Emi ordered.

The Tiger put another shell out, making sure the StuG couldn't become a problem later. The Elefant, Jadgpanther, and T-44 began turning towards the other five tanks, who were coming to assist whilefiring towards the Panzer II force. The Tiger chased  
the Panzer IV into a forested area.

The four PZ II's sped towards Oarai's main force. Three got taken out before they could get close (none of which by the Hetzer, Momo-chan was shooting). The remaining one was the Baka-Washiba sisters, who dodged 3 well-aimed shots, as they opened fire  
on the Porshe's belt. They hit the brakes, as a shell flew right over the front from the Chi-Nu. The Porshe's belt snapped as they passed, skidding around and detracking the Hetzer with contact. However, that spun their tank out and flipped them.

Oarai's force took cover and began exchanging fire with the well armored tanks of Bellwall. The Porshe and the Hetzer could do nothing except bear the bombardment. The Elefant aimed up and punched the Hetzer's ticket. The Porshe rocked as two shells bounced  
off it's hull.

"Grr... why wont this stupid thing die?" Yamamori complained, clearly annoyed.

"Because you have poor aim." Chifuyu said, instigating.

"Dont you two dare start quarreling!" Emi said in a very serious tone. "The Porshe is a tough nut to crack. Dont bother unless you have the side or rear. Also, focus on supressing them. Don't worry about destroying their tanks unless you can get a good  
shot into the flag tank."

"Got it." The two said in unison, opening fire on the other tanks, pinning them completely.

* * *

"Emi, we aint gonna' keep up." Takami Said.

"Nagisa, clear the barrel. Don't worry about aiming. Hitomi, load HE shells" Emi said.

"Got it, Emi-chan!" They both said.

The Panzer IV rumbling down the path, with the tiger on its tail. Firing back but no effective shots going into the Tiger. The Tiger then fired a HE shell, not at the Panzer, but at the cliffs ahead, causing them to crumble as a stray shell from the PZ  
IV did the same behind the Tiger.

"Wait... isn't this a poor move Emi-chan? If we lose its over but if they lose its not." Hitomi points out with a sudden realization.

"If we take Miho out its over for them anyway." Emi states. "Even if she isn't their flag tank."

The Panzer IV and Tiger faced each other. It was the second time this Panzer IV faced a Tiger E. Emi didn't plan to make this anywhere near as easy as Maho did however, she was going to beat miho here. Emi remembered shortly after she left, how badly  
she missed everyone... yet Miho most of all, Emi had no idea why however...


	2. Phase 2

Well, enjoyed the first chapter. now for a bit more slice of life to start this off, then back to our sensha-do match. Not really much to say. BTW hit me up with a review, would love some tips.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

-the previous night-

Emi had done a lot of thinking. Her heart leaped when she saw Miho, more so than when she first saw any of her other friends. Emi thought aloud "why?"

"Why what?" Hitomi asked, making Emi practically jump ten feet. "Oops, didn't mean to scare you."

"Its fine..." Emi said, lost in thought.

"Emi-chan, if somethings troubling you you can tell me." Hitomi sat down next to her with a reassuring smile.

"No thanks, Hitomi. Its kinda personal" Emi shifted nervously.

"If your worried about the match don't worry. We ain't losin this time." A rough voice said from the doorway, Yamamori.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME?!" Emi said, annoyed.

"Ya ran off and the crew was worried bout ya." Yamamori explained, surprising Emi.

"Yes, even yamamori was worried." chifuyu said appearing in the other doorway.

"SO WERE YOU!" Yamamori sounded annoyed.

"I wont deny it, and i note you didn't either." The two were the same as ever as they continued their spat.

Emi watched the scene. It actually warming her hear even these two cared about her, It did so earlier when the stood up for her too. With the benefit of hindsight she realized everyone here, no matter how much they fight, weren't just teammates; but the best of friends. Hitomi noticed her tearing up slightly.

"Emi-chan? why are you crying?" Hitomi noticed, the other two stopping their little fight looking.

"I'm just happy i get to share senshado with everyone, I forgot what it was like to be doing senshado with friends instead of just teammates." Emi said, wiping her eyes.

* * *

Emi snapped back into reality as the the Tiger lurched forward, firing an HE shell next to the Panzer IV, The goal was to rip the side skirts off first. The other tank increased its speed and the shell missed, but ripped of a part of it. The tiger stopped and reversed while turning, a shell being absorbed by the frontal armor.

"Switch to HEAP." Emi ordered, they only had 5 shells of it but that's all that should be needed. "Nagisa, only fire if you can get a likely hit."

The Panzer IV sped towards the tiger straight on, Emi saw the trick before and backed the tiger against the rock wall. The Panzer IV tried to get the left side but the hull of the Tiger turned just enough to make penetration impossible.

'I cant lose... not to Miho.' Emi thought as she issued an order to load AP, the Skirts being sufficiently damaged.

There was word on the radio from the "T-44 got the Chi-Nu."

"Good, keep them pinned, Elefant should stay at range while the T-44 and Jadg make a cautious advance, don't rush blindly!" Emi said in between explosion sounds.

This fierce one on one lasted some time.


	3. Phase 3

Yes I know its not actually a Char in Oarai, but for the sake of this story its a char B1 bis. Got it? GOT IT? good. Gimme a review about it if ya dont like it.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

-Phase 3-

The Tiger E and the Panzer IV H dualed, Neither tank doing anything significant, but it was checkmate if either tank fell. Oarai would fall apart if Miho was defeated, and if Bellwall's flagtank, the Tiger, fell it would be considered a loss.

Meanwhile the other 3 tanks of Bellwall fired away, Oarai only had the M3 Lee, the Immobilized Porshe Tiger, and the Char B1 remaining, the rest of their forces were disabled, or in the Panzer IV's case being tangled up by the Tiger.

Emi knew that her other forces were moving in, but she wanted to deal with Miho before that happened, she had her own reasons for beating Miho one on one.

"Oui, Emi, the T-44 just got downed." yamamora informed through the radio.

"Its fine, you still have more firepower than them." Emi responded.

'Why the T-44? The Elefant would have been a smarter target, and the cheeks next to the cannon aren't too hard to pen... what does the T-44 have that the Elefant and Jadgpanther dont...' Emi realized it and began barking into the comms

"WATCH OUT FOR-" she gets cut off by an explosion, and the comms break...

* * *

"Repeat that?" yamamora asks, getting only static in response. "Emi? Nakasuga respond!"

"The match wasn't called, but her communication is definitely down, we'll just have to do this on our own." chifuyo states.

"Got it captain obvious." yamamori shoots back "Lets do this, no quarreling."

Then in unison they both say "Just winning."

The Elefant and Jadgpanther both began firing on the Porshe tiger, It had the best chance of penning either tank, making it the biggest threat. Neither of them noticed the weakness both tanks shared... or the fact all three Oarai tanks were aiming low...

* * *

Lady Shiho Watched the match, her elder daughter sat next to her.

"I find it strange, why would Bellwall do the same thing as I did? Do they expect a better result?" Maho questions, looking to her mother for answers.

"Either that girl has something to prove, or they wanted to get Miho out of the picture." Shiho states.

"Hmm... I see. I wonder if Bellwall realizes their current weakness?" Maho wonders.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

The Elefant and Jadgpanther had been firing away at the three tanks for some time. Then something on the Jadgpanther snapped and the tank was immobilized, at the same time on the elefant... The tracks.

"What the?!" yamamori stated, shocked.

"Thats what Emi was warning us about! Neither of us have turrets!" chifuyo states in shocked realization as the remaining (mobile) Oarai tanks speed towards where Miho and Emi were dueling, not bothering to finish the two tanks off.

"This is bad... Emi cannot handle three at once." chifuyo states, dismayed.

"Well... I got a plan... Load a HE shell." yamamori says, the Jadg is infront of the Elefant... witin it's line of fire...

* * *

Emi and Miho dualed, both tanks were scratched, charred, and their engines were grumbling. This battle would come down not to who disabled the other first, but whose engine gave out first. The maybech was a good engine but it was overworked, it couldnt last much longer.

The Panzer IV and the Tiger exchanged shots repeatedly, Both tanks would be a nightmare to repair later. Then Miho saw her chance. The panzer IV got behind the Tiger and fired, the tiger at the same time firing at the Panzer IV at point blank.

Emi glanced and saw her watch, not really looking, it was 2:41.

* * *

"Ready when you are..." Yamamori said, bracing for impact.

The Elefant fired, the HE shell landed right next to the Jadg and with enough force to spin it around. The Jadg after a few seconds fired aswell. a well aimed shot straight at the back of the M3 Lee... The time... 2:41...


	4. Phase 4

Hello again, hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Finally we're getting ready for some shipping... yet not mostly the ship this story is about XD Like Takami and Kita... Next chapter will have some Emi and miho moments! I promise!

Tanoshimu~

* * *

The Panzer IV was downed, the shell hitting it dead on in the side. The Tiger E slowly began to turn the hull before the engine went sky high, immobilizing it aswell. Meanwhile with the Elefant and Jadgpanther Yamamori looked out the top towards the M3  
lee... A small white flag stuck out the top. The Char had tried to block the shot and save it but failed. A voice was heard on the loudspeakers "BOTH FLAGTANKS ARE DISABLED!"

Nagisa lets out an exhausted sigh.

"Just rest a while, you did great." Emi pats nagisa on the head as Nagisasits onthe empty shell rack.

"Please wait a moment, We are compiling data to see which flagtank fell first" A loudspeaker announced.

Emi stuck her head out of the top of the turret, then climbed out of the tank completely. She looked at Miho and spoke, completely exhausted. "That was an intense fight Miho..."

"Yeah... great job on your victory." Miho replied.

"I think the duel was more of a tie than anything, both tanks were taken out after all." Hitomi popped her head out, climbing out after Emi. "Plus we dont know which flagtank got hit first."

The rest of both tank crews get out, sitting around on either tank, a few idle conversations start randomly and stop just as fast.

"Whoever wins, we should have a party to celebrate such a close match, Something tells me It was just as intense with the main force." Hitomi pipes up.

"That sounds like fun." Miho smiles.

"Yeah, and i can get to see the awesome tanks you guys have up close!" Yukari speaks in her usual tank loving tone.

Hitomi and yukari begin to talk about tanks at a mile a minute, everyone else continues the idle banter when the loudspeaker comes on again. "The winner of the first consolation match is..."

Everyone gets tense, listening intently.

"BELLWALL ACADEMY!" The voice says. Hitomi squeals loud enough to crack glass and hugs Emi, making her blush. Takami picks up Kita.

"Takami! let go!" Kita flails giggling as Takami shakes her head refusing.

* * *

"Yahoo! we won!" Yamamori smiles hopping out the tank and giving Chifuyu a highfive.

"I must say I was surprised you didn't screw that up." Chifuyu smirks. "But you didn't, so good job."

"I won it for us so you can shut your mouth." Yamamori says in an annoyed tone.

"Make me." Chifuyu smirks as the two butt heads. They're the same as usual.

"We won, we won, we won!" Youko dances around, who knows when she climbed out the T-44.

The recovery trucks trundle towards the scrapyard of tanks, Leopond team from Oarai and all of The Panzer II crews climb out. Both maintenance teams get to work helping load the tanks onto the trucks. It wasn't their job but it was common practice for  
the maintenance teams to help the recovery crews.

"Since the plan was to trap the two tanks in that pass i wonder how the Tiger is gonna get out?" Chifuyu wonders.

"I dunno and dont care. Im'a ride the truck back to the garages." yamamori states as the rest of hercrew is finally out of the tank.

* * *

Much later Bellwall and Oarai have a small unofficial party, for Oarai it's a consolation prize and for Bellwall a celebration. Mallard team is practically having a nightmare as Youko and Yukari immediately hit it off and both have a great time talking  
about tanks. Chifuyu and Yamamori have relatively little fighting thanks partly to the happy mood but mostly to the fact that Emi told them that if the party went south training would be hell on earth for the next week. Leopond team and the Kawashiba  
sisters mysteriously dissapeared and some time later tires would be heard squealing outside.

"Everyone seems to be having such a great time... Except those three girls with the short black hair." Emi says as she sits by the makeshift snack table that was set up.

"Sodoko is a stickler. She can't have fun, its impossible for her." Mako explains, half asleep.

"I see someone who's going a bit overboard." Hitomi giggles looking at youko who is break dancing... well trying.

"That's not overboard, that's youko..." Emi says with the anime sweat droplet.

The party continues for some time and Emi, Miho, and Hitomi sneak off and meet up with Chihiru.

* * *

First omake! Plan to do more of these.

* * *

Yamamori goes to highfive and misses, faceplanting Chifuyu, knocking her out of the tank before the two tumble and end up in the most awkward position ever... Youko snaps a picture of it. "saved."


	5. Phase 5

Ok, finally continuing this like 3 months later. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review otherwise I probably won't continue this... rip me. Sorry about the typos, my first time typing on my ipad.

Tanoshimu~

* * *

Chihiru smiled seeing her friends. "All three of you did great!"

"Thanks chi-chan ^_^" hitomi smiles happily as she sits down on a bench.

"One thing that confuses me is why you went after me alone." Miho asks Emi.

"Well I figured the flag tank would be good bait for a one on one, and if I took you out it was probably game over." Emi explained, sitting next to hitomi.

"So I was right." Chihiru sits on the end beside hitomi."you saw miho as a 'lynchpin' of sorts, correct?"

"Basically." Emi stretches and leans back, a nostalgic smile across her face as Miho sits on the end beside her. "Been so long since we've just sat. We would all sit on a bench and hitomi would drag us to do something."

"Yeah, but is it just me or is the bench smaller?" Chihiru says, only half joking.

"It's because we're all older and bigger I guess" miho says anylitically.

* * *

"Chihiru, i wanna get a soda, can you come with me." Hitoshi says dragging chihiru up.

"Can't you get one yourself?" Chihiru asks, knowing the problem.

"I can't reach the top buttons . come on!" Hitoshi complains and drags chihuru away.

The two leaving means Emi is stuck in an extremely awkward situation, but miho seems unphased as she starts talking. "The stars look beautiful tonight."

"Y-yeah, they do." Emi replies with a light sigh, the skywas clear and it was, infact, beautiful.

"I never really get to enjoy them because I'm so busy." Miho says.

"I know what you mean, organizing training is a ton of work." Emi smiles, glad to be able to talk about this kinda stuff.

"It is fulfilling though, to know that your the reason your team has made it as far as they did, however far that might have been" miho smiles and leans back.

"Yeah, it is." Emi smiles and relaxes, feeling the need to say a very specific something but not having the courage.

"We should hang out more often." Miho says breaking the silence, "especially since your back in Japan."

"Y-yeah, that'd be cool." Emi blushes realizing miho's hand was on her own.

They both sit there just staring at the stars for awile. While they do emi does some thinking. 'Miho... she's beautiful. I've had a crush on her for so long, she's kind, she's smart, she puts others before herself, and she doesn't give up. I reallyliked  
/her even when we were little... if only I wasn't such a wimp. I could tell her. I could tell miho that I like her... Grr, get it togeather nakasuga! You can doit. Just tell her!'

"Hey miho?" Emi says while at the same time miho says "hey emi?"

They both look at each other, both blushing (though emi quite a bit more).

"Ohh it's nothing important, you first." Emi says blushing.

"What I said wasn't really important either emi." Miho says nervously.

"Ohh..." emi said before they both went silent, somewhat awkuardly.

* * *

"Curses." Hitomi grumbles, having watched the whole thing.

"They came so close this time." Chihiru sighs.

"Ohh well, i guess they just arent ready, lets not force it." Hitomi says, sighing aswell.

"Well, you've matured a bit." Chihiru chuckles.

"Chi-chan what's that supposed to mean ." hitomi pouts.

"In the past i had to basically bribe you to keep you from confronting them about it. You've grown alot... mentally atleast." Chihiru chuckles and pats hitomi's head, the latter blushing, before taking off towards the other two laughimg.

"Chi-chan!" Hitomi yells angrilly and flails while chasing chihiru.


End file.
